The Journal Of The Second Generation
by Sylvir Flames
Summary: Set in the summer after 5th year. Harry is feeling guilty for what happened in the DOM and falls ill. What if the Dursley's come to the Rescue? What do they want from him? Follow Harry as he rediscovers himself and meet the second generation of marauders.
1. Derg, Trigger, Forge, and Reaper

The Journal of The Second Generation

By Sylvir Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any songs mentioned In this story. So with out further ado. Here is the story you've always wanted to read but not known it until now.

Rating: Angst? Comedy? Romance? Adventure?

Yes it's possible for all of these to be in the same story.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The-Incredibly-Devious-And-Devilish-Thing _

_Mr. Forge_

_And_

_The-Absolutely-Dashing-And-Mischievous-It_

_Mr. Derg_

_And_

_The-Seductive-And-Slightly-Sane-She-Demon_

_Ms. Reaper_

_And _

_The-Insecure-Yet-Hunky-Parsletongue_

_Mr. Trigger_

_Are Proud to Present_

_To their fellow purveyors of mischief _

_Disciples of the delicate art of Pranking_

_And comrades in military escapades _

_**The Journal of The Second Generation**_

_Mr. Forge would like to say that this Journal is an excellent story for a long winter night._

_Mr. Derg would like to mention that Mr. Forge has been a sentimental sap_

_ever since he got a girlfriend. And should snap out of it as soon as possible. _

_Ms. Reaper would like to repeat again that Mr. Derg is had the emotional range of a tea spoon._

_Mr. Trigger would like to ask why a tea spoon._

_Mr. Forge would like to agree with Ms. Reaper and remind Mr. Trigger that girls are particular_

_that way. And say that Mr. Derg had better get himself a girlfriend or he will be very lonely._

_Mr. Derg would like to thank Mr. Forge for staying out of his love life._

_Ms. Reaper would like to say that at least Mr. Trigger and Mr. Forge has a love life._

_Mr. Derg would like to ask Ms. Reaper if she has a boyfriend._

_Ms. Reaper would like to remind Mr. Derg that she is engaged._

_Mr. Trigger would like to say that he does not like being left out of this conversation and that if_

_Mr. Derg sets a finger on Ms. Reaper he will beat him to a bloody pulp._

_Mr. Forge would like to agree on all terms with Mr. Trigger _

_Mr. Derg would like to mention that Mr. Forge and Mr. Trigger should be nice to him and share._

_Ms. Reaper would like to ask if all Mr.'s mentioned have forgotten she is listening. _

_And that they should probably let the reader get on with his/her pranking. _

_Mr. Trigger would like to add his apologies for the wait and that he will ask a _

_snake to bite Mr. Derg if he says one more dirty thing about Ms. Reaper. _

_Mr. Forge would also like to apologize and remind his friends that he must get home and cook dinner_

_or his girlfriend will be very angry._

_Mr. Derg reluctantly bows out of this conversation and apologizes. He would_

_like his last comment to be that he is very frightened of Mr. Trigger. _

_Mr. Trigger would like to say that's the way things should be and goodbye._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So what do you think of the beginning. Good, bad, what tell me please and review!_

_As for relationships so far. Mr. Trigger considers Ms. Reaper as a sister. _

_And that Mr. Derg chases anything that moves._


	2. Gray Clouds Over My Heart

The Journal of The Second Generation

By Sylvir Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or mostsongs mentioned In this story. I will tell you who wrote the songs andwhat they are called at the end of the chapter. So with out further ado.

Here is the story you've always wanted to read but not known it until now. And now for the story to begin. ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Gray Clouds Over My Heart

A black haired boy, sat on the branch of tree. Lonely as he was the only person who inhabited the dark park. He looked down at the notebook in his hand and the pen cluched in his pale shaking hand. This boy was sick, an stomic flu that had developed into something worse. He should have been in a hospital. But no one had even noticed he was even paler than usual, ice cold to touch at times and burning hot in others. No one noticed the hacking cough he had developed. In fact, the boy wasn't really surprised no one had noticed. Who would pay attention to that awful Potter boy? The one that attended St. Brutus's For Incurably Criminal Boy's? Nope, no one ever paid any attention to Harry Potter. Unless it was to give him the days chores.

Harry shivered and cluched his thin, sleevless, oversized shirt closer to his frail body. It was summer break, but however warm the days are the nights are equally as cold.

"Just my fucking luck." Harry grumbled darkly. "Even the weather hates me. Just like they must..."

Harry really did think ' they ' must hate him. They meaning Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Not to mention Sirius Black. The late Sirius Black. Harry mused that Sirius must be turning in his grave over his godson's stupidity. And Harry didn't blame him, where ever his grave even was. It had been all Harry's fault. Falling for Voldermots damn stupid vision was bad enough. But then he had to go and drang along 5 of his best friends who all got hurt in a battle with over a dozen Death Eaters. Real smart Harry. And then, when the order came with Dumbledore to help them out, Sirius had been so worried about Harry that he'd come along. Then Sirius had ended up dueling with his cousin Bellatrix, getting stunned, and falling through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. Never to return. He felt guilty about everything.

Especially about Hermione. When that curse had hit her, he felt his world shattering around him. And his heart. Harry had put it together in his second year after Hermione had been petrified. He loved her, it was as simple as that. He loved everything about her. Oh he tried other girls but they just weren't Hermione and he failed miserably at impressing them. She tortured him, the way she frowned when she couldn't seem to solve a problem, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear. The way she mother hen'd him and Ron into doing their homework. But he saw the way she looked at Ron. And he just couldn't bring himself to distroy the beautiful relationship no matter how much it tore him up. Becasue Hermione had started dating Ron at Christmas. Harry quickly tore himself away from the acheing thoughts.

Consumed with guilt, returned to his abusive relitives who treated him worse than a house elf. He felt worse for her than he did for himself. And what did the rest of the wizarding world think of this? Oh their golden Hero had stopped the Dark Lord from stealing a very important weapon that they didn't know what it was. That The-Boy-Who-Lived was a hero once again in relealing Voldermort into the open. Bull shit. Harry was falling and he could feel it. He hadn't even noticed his relative perticular behavior until the other day, and it had obviously been going on. For the whole 2 weeks that Harry had been back at Private Drive working his ass off. He was depressed and he knew it, he also knew he looked like shit but he didn't care. Harry slowly read out loud the wandering of his mind, written in ink on a snow white page.

" _If you said I behaved myself, ha_

_That might make you a saint_

_I wonder why people can't see_

_My mask peeling like paint_

_I see people on the street_

_And simply walk away and wave_

_I fear that if I said a word_

_My act would quickly cave_

_I wish I could _

_Curl up in a ball_

_And shock the shit_

_Out of them all _

_Your savior has problems _

_Like you, but unlike you, _

_I haven't the freedom _

_To let them show at all_

_Watch as your golden boy_

_Slowly takes the fall_

_For things you are afraid to do_

_ignore his lonely call."_

Harry looked surprised, even though he had been the one to write it. It was true...it really was. He had been thinking about it for week, and didn't even realize it was really happening. He was really falling! And then it hit him. "The prohesy!" Harry thought. "If it really is true...if I really am giving up. Then we're all doomed."

He started to get angry at himself. "You foolish bastard!" Harry growled. He hit himself on the head weakly and started coughed roughly. "Your condeming them all! I'm letting them down again, selfish...selfish that's what I am!" Slowly he tried to push himself off of the branch, but when he hit the ground slipped in the mud. His note book became soggy and dirty, words no longer readable but Harry didn't notice. He lay there breathing heavily, mud splattered all over him. Just lying there. Suddenly he heard a crack of thunder from above him and a flash of lightning. "I should just stay here and rot." Harry though to himself, and then got angry again as the rain came down in sheets.

"Feeling sorry for myself again? NO MORE!" He yelled out. The tears threatened to fall, but Harry was never sure if they actually did as he dragged himself up and staggered towards Private Drive. Harry decided to sleep on it. In the morning he would sort it all out. He couldn't just let Voldermort win. He already let his friends down, he wouldn't let them die. He didn't even remember knocking on the door to Number 4. He didn't remember his Uncle opening the door and going purple with rage before gaining control of himself and helping the boy into the house. He didn't remember him starting to cough and gage horribly, or Aunt Petunia cleaning him up and laying him on a bed. He didn't remember them talking softly to each other. He didn't remember a thing. But in the morning he was sure to find out. He wouldn't be rudley awoken to do his chores. No he would find out why the Dursley's chose that day to be civil to him. He certainly would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes weakly. He raised a pale, shaking hand in front of his face, and then lowered it feeling for his glasses. Sun streamed through the slots in his cupboard door. How did he get home? Why wasn't he covered in mud? Why did he have warm blankets covering him? Why were the walls so white they almost glowed. Then Harry realized, soon as he got his glasses back on, that the light was coming from a window. He was in a clean white room, with strange metal instruments laying around. He realized that he was in a raised bed with metal sides to stop him from falling over the edge of the bed in his sleep. Then Harry realized he hadn't had a nightmare last night! But what he saw and realized next shocked him most. A person was sitting in the chair beside his bed. And that person was Petunia Dursley.

Petunia blinked, startled when she realizd Harry was awake and watching her. She pressed a red button on the wall, and pressed a finger to her lips. "I'll explain later." And with that she left. Instead a bustling woman in a plain white shirt and pants walked in. "I'm in a muggle hospital?" Harry thought bewildered.

The woman smiled at him. "How are you doing Mr. Gentry? Better I presume?" Harry just nodded dumbly and decided to let his Aunt explain everything later.

"Yes thank you." Harry said in a dry, horse voice. The nurse smiled and handed him a glass of water from his bedside table. Harry smiled in relief and downed it slowly to let the moisture heal his sore throat. "If you don't mind me asking...?" Harry said unsurely.

"Go right ahead Mr. Gentry. I expect you to have quite alot of questions for me. I'm Maria by the way." She said and made herself comfortable on the end of his bed, clipboard in hand.

"Hi Maria. You obviously know my name so I won't introduce myself." Harry said carefully, incase his relatives had given other information besides a different last name. "I was just wondering how I got here? I don't remember much of last night."

Maria didn't hesitate. "Last night? Mr. Gentry you've been out of it for 3 days! Your Aunt and Uncle brought you here last friday. It's Monday now. You had a slight head injury as well as some kind of sickness we couldn't identify."

Harry nodded slowly, hand reaching up to his head. He could feel the stiches that obviously held a nasty gash together. "Thank you." he offered to the nurse. Maria shrugged. "It's my job. Now if you could tell me how you feel, we should be able to get you some medication and out of here before lunch."

"What time is it now?" Harry thought it was noon already.

"About 9:30. Now how do you feel?"

Harry grinned weakly. "Well, besides a sore throat, a migraine, an empty stomic, over exaustion, not seeing straight, and a pain in my legs, I'm perfect. Although the empty stomic is the worst at the moment." The nurse disregarded his small attempt at a joke and scribbled fercely on the clipboard. She walked out the door after informing him she'd be back in a half an hour. Having nothing to do Harry just stared at the ceiling for about 5 minutes before he heard footsteps comeing intp the room. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon walked through the door and sat down on chair beside the bed. Harry watched them unemotionally. Vernon looked like he just wanted to get whatever it was over with. But Petunia actually looked worried and a bit ashamed of herself.

"So..." Harry questioned into the awkward silence. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you take me to a hosptital for once?" It really did puzzle Harry and he couldn't begin to comprehend the resons they might have for doing it.

Uncle Vernon looked very uncomfortable. "Boy, er Harry. We've got a proposition for you." Harry looked apprehensive. A proposition with Vernon was usually an order. Something that wasn't good for him. What was going on here? Vernon never said anything politly to the ' Freak '.

Aunt Petunia just broke down after making sure no one was near the door. "Harry, after what happened to my little Duddykins last year...well, we realize England isn't the safest place to be right now..." Harry was starting to get ants in his pants. The **ant**isipation was killing him. Not really, Voldermort already had first dibs on that. "Yes..." He said slowly.

"Your Aunt and I are moving out of the country for a while." Vernon said gruffly getting right to the point. "And we want you to come on some conditions." Harry let his mouth drop.

"Wha...?" Petunia cut him off. "Harry," she said quietly, "Please just listen to what Vernon has so say." To dumb struck to even move, Harry listened to his aunt and uncle.

"First of all bo...er Harry is that we're only going to be gone for a year or so." Vernon held up one puddgy finger. "Second, you will get a job, or join some club or team and stay out of our hair for the most part. Third, you will attend a NORMAL high school for the time we are gone. And lastly, you will not use magic in front of us, speak of it, or in anyway let on that you have it. Expecially to the new neighbours. Understand?" Harry's brain was in termoil, but he kept his face blank. Leave England! Were they nuts? He still had to finish Hogwarts! Not to mention defeat a dark lord...and then he began to consider what he had been told...it might not be so bad. It was only for a year...it might give him time to think. _"They didn't say I couldn't practice my magic..." _He thought slowly, _"Just not in front of them...it would be nice to be normal for a while..." _

Harry turned to his aunt and uncle and smiled. "Alright," He said slowly. "But I have a few conditions of my own. I agree with my getting a job or something, only as long as we're going for a year, I'll go to the high school...But" His relitives looked warily at him. "I will not be your slave. I will do a few weekly chores to earn my keep, but I will not do everything. Tell Dudley to get off his fat ass and get some exersise." Aunt Petunia nodded but Uncle Vernon started going a lighter shade of red. _"I'll have to deal with him later."_ Harry thought tiredly, the ache in his legs was starting to bug him. "I won't mention anything about magic or do it in front of you or the neighbours, but you will let me practice it and you will let me put wards on the house to stop any wizards or witches finding it."

"Now see here...!" Vernon started but Harry cut him off. "It's for all of our protection. It will stop the Death Eaters and Voldermort from finding us. " Vernon was still red but nodded stiffly. Petunia waved her hand for him to continue. "And you will let me take a trip to Diagon Alley before we leave." Harry finished. Vernon seemed to deflate and just sighed, then got up and left. "Of course Harry, I hope you don't mind but we've had some of your records changed. Just your name, we'll get your passport just before we leave." Petunia said. _"What's with her?" _Harry thought before saying "Ya, I was wondering about that. What did you change my name to?"

Petunia grinned sadly. It was weird on her, like she hadn't smiled in years. It made her look strained more then anything else. "We changed it to Casper Miguel Gentry. After you mother and my great grand father."

"Aunt Petunia..I'm not quite sure how to put this but why are you being so..." The pain in his legs were getting worse.

"Nice?" She finished for him. "After what happened to Dudley I realized that if you hadn't have had you magic he could have died or worse. I owe you my little boy's life. I'm not stupid Harry. I know what my son gets up to. We're going to give him a new start and get him back in shape." Harry stared at her amazed. "By the way that owl of yours left a few letters for you on the table." she go up slowly and left. Harry quickly got up, wincing at the pain shooting up him and grabbed the letters, hobbling quickly back to his bed and stashing them under his pillow. And none to soon either. The nurse walked in and saw sitting up carefully on the bed legs under the sheets.

"Feeling any better Mr. Gentry?" she asked setting to long metal somethings on a nearby table.

"Worse if that's possible. And call me Casper."

"Well then Casper, if you'll just sit up and let your legs hang over the side of the bed I'll explain what we're going to do with you." Maria told him.

An hour later found Harry walking out of his door with a plain stright metal cane. He had metal braces clamped to each of his shins to steady them. Apperently he's have to wear them for 6 months. She have him a few pain killers but told him he was just going to have to stick it out unless he wanted to be additcted to the drug. Harry decided to just go cold turkey. She had grabbed some kind of hot herbal tea that just tasted nasty that was supposed to help his cough, and shoved it down his throught. She took out the stiches on his head and wrapped linin tightly around it. He'd have to get it checked again soon she muttered. Harry just decided to grabb a book on healing and use his magic. And so it was that he left, still wearing his legs with his letters. As soon as he reached the Dursley's, he holed himself up in his rooms. He reached first for the completly black evelope. He knew it wouldn't be dangerouse as Hedwig wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

_**July, 31st, 1997**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**It had come to our attention that you godfather Sirius Orion Black has passed away. We ask that you please travel to Gringotts to **__**be briefed on his will and recieve what he has left you. It had also come to our attention that you have reached your 16th birthday. Your **__**inheritance to the Potter Vaults becomes valid today. **_

_**We hope to see you on August 5th **_

_**Griphook. **_

_"Oh joy."_ Harry thought before ripping open the second letter.

_**Harry,**_

_**It had come to my attention that you have revieved a letter from Gringotts concerning Sirius's will. I must ask that you do not leave your **__**relitives house under any circumstances. We have posted guards outside of your house to insure your saftey. I have also asked **__**Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley to not write you any letters incase they get redirected. It is my final grave duty to inform you that you will be **__**staying with your relitives for the whole of the summer. Try not to go out of the house or off the property.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore. **_

Now if anything else that day hadn't got Harry's blood boiling, it sure did now. Who was Dumbledore to tell him he could even walk outside of his house to the park! The man was absolutly infuriating! Well, it was just to bad for him that Harry was going to be comming back to Hogwarts at all this year. Harry smirked before giving in to a wide yawn. Forgetting that he had yet to eat, Harry fell into a deep sleep. Moments later Hedwig flew in the window to see her master laying half on half off the bed. One arm hanging off the mattress one across his chest. Neglecting her perch she settled down beside Harry's head and also fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke to the sound of Hedwig cooing in his ear for him to get up. Looking at the clock he moaned at the same time his stomic grumbled. "Hedwig it's 6:00 in the bloody morning!" he sat up and shooed her away. Propped up on a pillow he took a quick look around the room and then winced. Looks like the pain killers were finally wearing off. Spotting a tray on his desk he figured his relatives didn't want him to come down stairs. There was a slice of grape fruit, a granola bar, and an apple. He stuffed them down hardly tasting the food, he was that hungry. He only ate half of his granola bar, the other went to Hedwig who gobbled it up nearly as fast.

Not wanting to go down stairs, Harry reached under his bed and pulled out a battered old guitar. It used to be Dudley's during his rockstar craze, until the fat boy took a tantrum and threw it against a door. Harry had fixed it to the best of his ability and even stolen Dudley's old instructions book and taught himself to play. The instrument look battered but sounded as good as new. Harry proved this by, leaning back and letting his fingers roam over the cords, unconsiously humming a tune then softly singing,

_**Who cares for reality?**_

_**I want to live in a fantisy.**_

_**No dirty factories and smokey skies, **_

_**Where family and friends don't say goodbye's**_

_**My ears did not hear, the troubles**_

_**of those both far and near, saw no**_

_**abandoned home or broken window panes**_

_**But sunny skies and grassy plains**_

_**Who cares for reality?**_

_**I want to live in a fantisy.**_

_**No dirty factories and smokey skies,**_

_**Where family and friends don't say goodbye's**_

_**Once I cared for no troubles but my own, but**_

_**Maybe once for my friend who broke a bone**_

_**I heard not of the sick, crazy, or insane**_

_**Of those who sit in a wheel chair or walk with a cane**_

_**Who cares for reality?**_

_**I want to live in a fantisy.**_

_**No dirty factories and smokey skies, **_

_**Where family and friends don't say goodbye's**_

The words drifted away softly. He written the song after 4th year, when he'd had a nightmare about Cedric and couldn't sleep. Hedwig hooted at him and he grinned. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be hear all summer!" Harry bowed thinking _"Or at least until we move, wonder where we're going anyway." _His stomic growly loudly and Harry swore Hedwig was laughting at him. He made his way quietly down the stairs. Aunt Petunia spotted him and shoved a plate his way. "Eat up Harry. You and I are going out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So? Opinions people I need your opinions! Ya okay so the letters are kind of corny and boaring. By I just wanted to get them out of the way. You'll have to wait and see if It turns out to be Harry/Hermione. You'll find out where their moving in the next chapter, and why the Dursley's want Harry to come with them so bad. Also, Harry and Vernon find some common ground. Please Review! If it's cheezy that's okay. It will get better. **_


	3. Fade To Black

The Journal Of The Second Generation

By Sylvir Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any songs mentioned In this story. So with out further ado.

Here is the story you've always wanted to read but not known it until now. And now for the story to begin. ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Fade To Black

_The words drifted away softly. He written the song after 4th year, when he'd had a nightmare about Cedric and couldn't sleep. Hedwig hooted at him and he grinned. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be hear all summer!" Harry bowed thinking "Or at least until we move, wonder where we're going anyway." His stomic growly loudly and Harry swore Hedwig was laughting at him. He made his way quietly down the stairs. Aunt Petunia spotted him and shoved a plate his way. "Eat up Harry. You and I are going out."_

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied dutifully. Where on earth would she be taking him? Shrugging Harry stuffed down the first real meal he'd had in a long time while living at the Dursley's. A good English breakfast with greasy sausage, eggs, toast, and orange juice. Walking down the hall, he grabbed a faded old red plad jacket that was 3 times to big for him. Guess who that used to belong to at the age of 10? God Dudley was such a fat pig, must be why Hagrid's transfiguration didn't worked very well. He was about to put it on when Petunia looked at him funnily.

"You won't be needing that. Now here ,put this on." She threw him a dirty blond wig attached to a baseball cap. Harry rolled his eyes and put it on, like his aunt told him to. He suspected his aunt would be taking him somewhere she didn't want him reconized. At least the wig covered his scar. His aunt led Harry to Vernon's new company car and they took off, just the two of them. When they entered London, Harry had a sinking suspision about where this was going. And sure enough she pulled up in front of the Leaky Cauldron (which she remembered from the days when Lily used to go shopping for Hogwarts) and told him to get out of the car.

"I'll be waiting for you here in 2 hours. Go to the bank Grin-goats or whatever it's called and exchange enough of your money so you can go shopping for new clothes." She sniffed. "If you need anything else m..mm..magical..." Petunia shuddered. "Get that as well. We won't be coming back." And with that she drove away. Harry was left thinking _"She knows about my bank account?"_ and then "Shit!" he muttered out loud making his way unconsiously through the Leaky Cauldron. _"The will reading isn't until Friday...today's sunday!" he though fast. "I'm going to have to forward the will reading if I can." _Harry pulled on some of the blond hair thoughtfully tapping the bricks and then stepping into the alley. Quickly he made his way to Gringotts having little time to waste if it was his last visit for a year.

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

Harry passed the first set of doors burnished in bronze, set at the front of the snow white building, and faced a second set of doors, this time made of silver and read the goblins warning just like he had in his first year. Harry smiled _"Still the same as always." _he though walking up to an unoccupied Goblin teller. "I need to speak with Griphook." he said, a bit un surely. The Goblin simply looked at him and then bared his teeth. "And on what buisness do you seek out Master Griphook?" he said rather nastily. "On the buisness of a will and an inheritance." Harry replied stronger than before. If he was going to get out of here quickly he needed to be a bit firmer in his requests.

"Very well." The Goblin ran a bell and a younger version of himself popped up. "Sprint, take Mr. Potter to Griphook?" the Goblin smirked at Harry who looked bewildered as Sprint led him to the back of the bank. "Not everyone reconizes you by your hair and scar Mr. Potter." Sprint said leading him into a well furnished office. "Just most." An older Goblin looked up from his paper work. Harry reconized him to be Griphook as Sprint left them to their buisness.

"Ah, Mr. Potter?" Griphook said questioingly furrowing his brow. "I didn't expect you here until Friday if not later?" Harry smiled softly at the Goblin. "I'm afraid there was some changes in my usual summer schedual Mr. Griphook. I would like to appoligize for not informing you of my earlier visit." Harry held out his hand to shake the Goblin's, who looked surprised and then accepted the hand. "Mr. Potter it is no trouble. I'm afraid I was just taken aback. Most wizards would not shake a Goblin's hand much less appoligize for anything."

"As you well know I am not like other wizards Mr. Griphook. May we get down to buisness. I'm sorry but this is the only time I'm going to be able to make it until next summer." Harry looked a bit uncomfortable standing in front of the seated Goblin. Griphook conjoured a chair with a snap of his fingers. "Of course Mr. Potter. Have a seat, and it's just Griphook." Harry took a seat and made himself comfortable while Griphook pulled out a folder with his name on it. "How much time do you have here today?" Griphook asked. "2 hours and I would like to do a bit of shopping in that time. So if we could make it quick..." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. First for your godfathers will, Sirius Orion Black. Basically he left you everything and that you are to distribute some of it to everyone who deserves it." Griphook pulled out a thick piece of parchment. "Basically he left you 5 Vaults, some properties, and made you the last Black heir." Harry took the offered sheet from the Goblin. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and he let him mouth drop. The parchment read:

_**I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body. Do hear by leave the following to my Godson **__**Harold James Potter in the hope that he will spend and distribute it wisely to his and mine friends and relatives:**_

_**Vaults:**_

_**Vault Number 12, containing 19,000,000 gallions.**_

_**Vault Number 56, containing 2,000,000 gallions in un melted gold, silver, jewels ect. **_

_**Vault Number 113, containing Black family heirlooms, furnature, jewler, weapons, books ect.**_

_**Vault Number 567, containing the former posessions of Mr. Black and 1,000,000 gallions.**_

_**Vault Number 34, containing 5,000,000 gallions and unknown contents.**_

_**Properties: **_

_**The Black Family Masion**_

_**A Villa outside of Paris**_

_**A Seaside home in Greece**_

_**A Spacious Log Cabin in Canada**_

_**And a Ranch in Australia.**_

_**It is my will and decision to make Harold James Potter my heir to the Black family, he cannot do this unless he is of **__**t**__**he Black family's blood. So it is my wish to adopt him. If I have lived long enough I did this anyway, but if I did not. **__**The papers are already signed and the Blood Adoption Potion with my blood has been untrusted to Griphook.**_

_**It is my hope also, that Harold James Potter leaves at least 2 million gallions and Grimald Place aka the Black Family Mansion**__**To Remus Jerimiah Lupin. Good luck Harry. I hope I went out like a bang, but if we're still in the middle of the war I bet I**__**did something really stupid. If I know you, you'll try to blame yourself. Don't. Look in Vault 34, it might have some **__**answers to your questions.**_

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

_**P.S - Spoil yourself rotten kid. YOU deserve it!**_

_**P.S.S - Keep the Marauders alive and give Minnie MacGonagall pranks for me!**_

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes, Griphook respectivly turned his head aside and waited until Harry composed himself. "In a nut shell, as the muggles say Mr. Potter.Your Godfather has left you 27 million gallions, as well as 5 large properties." Harry sniffed a bit and then looked Griphook in the eye. "Did he really wish to adopt me?" Griphook rumaged through his desk coming up with a potion. "Yes, all you would have to do is let a few drops of your blood into the potion and drink is. Mr. Black already added his before he died. You would have a few minor changes in your appearence and Black would be added to your name. Let me warn you Mr. Potter it is a painfull potion." Griphook said, warning in his eyes.

Harry took off his wig and hat, said "Alright." And nodded to Griphook who handed him a silver knife and the potion. "Would it add Sirius to my ansestory? Or would it make me fully a Black and not a Potter?" Harry asked the Goblin, worried that he might not be his parents child if he did But he really wanted to have a connection with Sirius.

"It would simply add Mr. Black and his ansestors to your genes not take away your Potter or Evans jeans."

Nervously Harry pricked his finger and let blood drip into the already redish brown potions. He picked it up to drink and shuttered letting the thick substance slid down his throat. He was both afraid and happy. Happy because he was finally going to have some last connection to Sirius. Afraid because he remembered the last time his blood and a potion had been involved. At first the green eyed boy didn't feel anything.

Then an awful pain hit him like an on coming train. Knocking the wind out of him. He gripped the arms of his chairs and pressed his back against the cushions, trying to ease the pain. He gritted his teeth to stop any sound escaping him. But the pain kept rising. Finally he let out a strangled yell and fell back limply into the chair. His chest rose and fell quickly, and his breath was coming out with difficulty.

Griphook came around his desk. Not many people accepted the blood adoption so this was the first time he'd seen it. He laid a hand on the young boy's shoulder and squeezed hard, forcing a healing magic into Harry's veins. Immediatly emerald eyes snapped open. Griphook stepped back and conjoured a mirror or him to see the changes in himself. Harry decided he didn't look that different. But was very happy with the changed. He had grown from his short 5,6 height to a healthy 5,9. Suddenly Harry realized the pain in his legs were gone. He knocked his right foot against his left shin. There was no metal clanging! His braces were gone! For the short time Harry had them he hated them, so he could be more joyed. He was still skinny but now it was more like a wiry build and his shoulders had broadened slightly. Harry's face was still pale but his eyes had narrowed slightly and he now found his glasses were very fuzzy, so he took them off. He could see!

He also no longer had his father's un managable mop, now it was shaggily grown to his shoulders and straight with a slight wave. Harry loved it. "Now Mr. Potter. Your time is limited you said and we've been hear for 3/4 of an hour." Harry gasped and nodded. "Is there anything else I need to do for you Griphook. " The Goblin handed over some papers and told Harry to sign them. It completed the paper work for both Black and Potter inheritances. "Now Mr. Potter here are the Black and Potter signets." Griphook handed him a small silver hooped earing inlayed with jet stones and a simple gold ring inlayed with runes.

"As you are running out of time Mr. Potter I will simply send you a book on the exact contents of each Potter and Black Vaults and the signets significance." Griphook made eye contact with him. "Yes actually, I would like to open a muggle bank account and transfer 5 million pounds to it." Harry bit his lip uncertinly and then made his decision. "I would like it opened under the name Casper Miguel Gentry-Black. And I would like it open and operational within an hour." Griphook thought for a while. "If I pull a few string it will be done. Now what about your Potter inheritance."

"I'm sorry Griphook, I just don't have the time at the moment."

Harry thought for a moment. "Would you happen to have anything I could use to access my Potter accout without having to visit it every time?"

Griphook smiled and sliently passed over a plane brown leather pouch. "I though you might ask somthing like that. It's bottomless and reaches right into your school vault. We can have something else made it it suits you..?" Griphook trailed off. Harry shook his head. It was better than he'd hoped for. Which was a no. He shook hands with Griphook and picked up his signets putting them into his pocket. He informed Griphook that he would send a list of what was to be given to whom, from his Godfathers will, and when. They shook hands. Harry carefully replaces his wig and hat. And walked back into the alley.

Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out a list of things that he needed. Which was basically made of things not found in the alley. So he slowly turned down Kockturn. Walking for a while Harry found the shops he was looking for. The first was called "Hide" and owned by a man name Jon. Harry found that Knockturn Alley wasn't necessarily for evil people. In fact most were quite nice. It was like a cross between a wizarding blackmarket and the real world. Harry decided Diagon Alley was for the protected school children. He stopped in a jewlery store and bought a watch that was normal on one side but when you flipped the face up it was like the Weasley's clock. He bought several spoons to put on it.

Anyway in "Hide" Jon took his measurements and Harry ordered a 2 pairs each of pants, boots, vest, and gloves. One set in Hungarion Horntail Hide and one in Baskilisk skin. Jon was quite accomidating and Harry noted that he would have to skin the baskilisk in the chamber sometime and send it to him. He also got a complementary Baskilisk skin wand holster for paying up front and making such a large and explensive order. Harry told him he would have Hedwig pick it up. The next store was trickier. Borgan and Burkes where Harry had ended up after his first floo experience. Harry left there with his wand free of any and all tracking spells, so the ministry couldn't tell if he was doing magic. And several books of dark magic. As well as a bottomless messanger bag to keep them in.

Harry left there sweating and swearing never to go back. At least he'd gotten some practice in acting like a snobby pureblood under the name Gentry. Which is what he used for all of his purchases that day. Finally he made his way up to Florish and Blotts with 10 minutes to spare, grabbed every 6th and 7th year books for all of his required subjects,as well as more than a few extra's making it back to the front of the Leaky Cauldron just in time to see Aunt Petunia standing there annoyingly. "Did you get you money Harry?" she tried to be nice but Harry just shrugged and said yes.

"Good, and I hope you have alot because we are getting you a whole new wardrobe."

Harry decided now would be a good time to ask her "Where are we moving anyway Aunt Petunai?"

She just looked at him for a moment and gave a tentative smile keeping her eyes on the road as she drove to the shopping district. "Well, your Uncle and I have always wanted to visit Canada." Harry look shocked.

"That far away? For a year?"

"Yes, so I suggest you buy some nice clothes, and some warm ones at that." She pulled up outside a store called "Morvin's" and hussled Harry inside. She called over a young woman who obviously knew her. "Becky, he needs a whole new set of clothes. Coats, suites, shorts, sweaters, shoes the like!" Immediatly he was pulled into the horrifing experiance called ' letting women chose your clothes '. And Harry admitted that it was kind of fun. He left the shop with several bags.

The dress clothes were 3 silk long sleeved dress shirts in Scarlet, Forest Green, and White. And 3 satin long sleeved dree shirts in Light Charcole, Ebony and Tan. With 4 Tailored suit jackets and pants made of Egyptian Cotten one in Ivory and Charcole, with 2 in Pitch Black. Plus several ties and black and brown leather shoes. Some of the nice casual clothes were some very soft, tigh knit V- neck sweaters in white and neon green (Harry insisted on the bright colour). With them he could wear his suit pants. After that he had kicked Becky and Aunt Petunai out of the way and picket out clothes he really liked.

He got some muscle shirts with logo's and stuff on them and some t-shirts in browns, reds, light yellows, greens, and blues. Many of which were tight fitting. He also got several pairs of jeans. A few chemically faded black, some gray ones wiht green stiching, some dark and light blue stiched with reds or yellows. He also got about 4 hoodies in brown, red, green, and white. Some were really baggy, some were tight, and some hugged his but and the rest was baggy. Plus he got some polar fleece, long sleeved t-shirts in all before mentioned colours. Except with the suits. He also got some knee length shorts and a few sandals. Coats were also included in his huge order with a few pairs of sneakers. Some of his favorite clothes thought were,

White flip flops

Black steel toe boots

Tan knee lenght kaki's

A pair of Black Cargo's wiht multipul silver zippers

Light blue jean jacket with white fleece inside and covering the collar

Tight fitting black leather jacket

Leather paper boy hat

Black jean jacket with red polar fleece insiding

He paied for all of it witht he credit card that magically appeared in his pocket when his muggle account had been ready.Any way after the beserk shopping spree. Harry couldn't believe he'd spent that much money to get all of those clothes. Petunia looked happy though. And Harry wore some of his clothes out. He'd discarded the wig and hat before they'd stepped into the store. He was wearing the black leather jacket, a tight pair of gray jeans and a green muscle shirt. He looked great except for his hair. And that's where Aunt Petunia drove him next. It was a place that did hair, tattoo's, and peiceings. Petunia sat Harry in a chair and when the hairdresser asked what he wanted Harry replied with,

"Go wild as long as it looks good."

So he emerged from the place with his hair hanging and inch above his shoulders, layered, with no bangs, and random chunks and hairs dyed green. He also peirced his ear and the Black earing now hung from it as the Potter ring rested on his right hand. Petunia and he met Uncle Vernon at a goverment office soon after that. Harry saw his uncle look him up and down. The Vernon growled. "Well, at least those freaky people won't be able to recognize you. Especially that old one Dumb-door or whatever."

"You and me both." Vernon looked at his nephew in surprise. "What did you say bo...er Harry?"

"I said you and me both. I'm not exactly happy with that old goat." Husband and Wife shrugged and led Harry into the office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay so now Harry is like the adopted son of Sirius. He's moving to Canada for a year. And both he and Vernon agree on one thing. Dumbledore. Okay so I cut a few edges off on the shopping spree part of this fic and Harry's not going down to see his Potter Vault. But hey, I figured you've all hear it before right? Okay so Harry has wardrobe, a muggle account, a new name and look. What's with Vault 34 anyway. Having Harry adopted by Sirius is something I wanted to see. So review and I will keep writing. YAAAAA!**_

_**REWIEW Darlings Review. Oh and this is the last chapter there is going to be for at least 2 weeks or so. I'm going camping with no access to a computer**_


End file.
